percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Seastar (Wiki Contest: April 2013)
This story is by Mcleo1 for the April 2013 Fanfiction Contest. This story will be about a Daughter of Poseidon named Seastar Austria Coralin, a now hunter of Artemis. Once Upon the Titanic "Sweet!" I squealed a bit, this was the first time in ages since we've been on a ship. I loved the ocean, its smell, its color, how it feels. The water is apart of me, no matter how long I spend on land. I was so glad, if I had made it to 1913 without touching the ocean, that would’ve been two whole years that I had been away from it. It sickens me just thinking of not being near it though it happens quite a lot sadly. "Sea, calm yourself. We know the ocean is your domain for all eternity even if you are apart of Artemis's Hunters." Lucy reprimanded me. I rolled my eyes at her. A daughter of Athena, she just didn't understand the power of the sea. I sighed nostalgically and walked up the plank with the rest of the girls. Artemis was ahead of us. Only a few years older so she could say she was our guardian, but what I couldn’t believe was that she was allowing us to do this. She probably could’ve just asked Apollo or use her own powers to take us back to America. Though she chose to go by ocean, and I thank her for that very much. I stopped by a railing about halfway up the steep planks and looked down, I saw the waves looming around the ship, not rocking it one bit at all. It seemed so peaceful. I smiled in delight, the ocean would never change, its steady course will always be the same as long as my father took care of it, and he would do just that. “Hey watch it!” I heard a boy say behind him, then I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my back. The boy had been pushed into me, and quite hard. I pushed him back immediately and glared at him. He had dirty blonde hair trimmed into a neat style and hazelnut brown eyes, and looked to be around my age, he wore a simple yet elegant light brown suit, he was also maybe a few inches taller then me. “Watch where your going!” guys are such idiots. Can they ever get anything right? For once at least in there miserable lives? “In my defense Miss….?” I rolled my eyes typical, “It’s Coralin,” he began again, “Well in my defense Miss Coralin, I was being shoved. I had no control over my actions what so ever and I am deeply sorry that I have disturbed such a beautiful lady such like yourself.” a bit of humor filled his eyes with a glint of light. I sighed in disgust, men. They all try to get with you just because your pretty or beautiful, “Oh save the compliments.” I turned around and walked up the planks again with there velvet carpets, leaving him behind. “Oh come on! Aren’t you even going to ask me my name Carolin?” I heard him walk behind me, can’t I ever get a break? “1. No I don’t need to know and I don’t want to know your name, and 2. you dimwit. Carolin is my last name. Why do you think people say Miss and then there last name? My name is Seastar not Carolin.” as I walked into the first class section of the Titanic, the guy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. The nerve of him! “Oh come on, I really am sorry…Seastar, I didn’t mean to bump into you okay? Also, what’s with that name? Seastar? I mean really? Why did your parents name you that?” I kept looking at him madly. “They love the sea, and so do I, and most people just call me Sea, sometimes Star.” he chuckled a bit, what is wrong with him?! “Star, my Star…I like it, Sea also sounds nice. My sweet, darling, blue-eyed Sea,” his?! This guy just makes my veins bubble and boil over with anger. I wanted to knock him out. I glared at him with my fiercest glare. But then Tonia grabbed me by the arm, “Come Sea, we must catch up with Mrs. Luna. There is no time for boys and silly games.” Boys? I hate guys why would I even bother with them? “But I-” She tugged on my arm tightly with a grip that probably cut off my circulation in my arm and she half dragged me, half pulled me a good amount of distance between the boy and me, so he most probably couldn’t find us. The crowds were so huge I’m surprised that I didn’t get pulled away from Tonia. “What’s your problem Tonia?!” She gripped my arm even harder, grabbing the other one and digging her nails into both of them. “Ow! Stop that!” I pulled away rubbing my arms, I could see little blood red, crescent moons on both my arms. I can’t believe her! “My problem is when a girl swears on her life to not be involved with boys to the goddess of the hunt and then she goes behind the goddess’s back and does that thing.” Wait, what? She thought I went back on my oath? I would never! “Tonia! Listen to me! I wouldn’t ever do that I swear! That guy bumped into me and was trying to hit on me! I don’t even know his name!” She stared into my eyes trying to search for a strand of truth. Which should’ve been every part. I despise, hate, loathe guys with all my being and soul/ Finally she sighed in relief, “Fine…but stay away from him, okay? Your lucky I was the only one who came. If the other hunters saw, they’d kill you.” I nodded, the only reason why Tonia came because she could sense when one of us was near a guy. She told us this when we first met, she’s a daughter of Aphrodite. “Now, lets go. The other girls are probably at the cabins already wondering where we are” we started walking down the hallway, a crown design lined the walls with royal blue and seashells also. The carpet was a precise navy blue. “We can tell them we stopped on the deck early because I begged you to let me go when I split off from the group and you followed me?” she laughed a bit and I looked at her quizzically. “Sea, you always seem to have some excuse or evil plan…and I love that about you” we both grinned at each other. We may have been from two separate worlds but we were like sisters. Though ironically, her mom was born from the ocean after Ouranos fell into the ocean chopped up into pieces. “That’s not really evil to me, though I will have evil plans while on our voyage.” I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the top deck. “If this is our cover story then we might as well go up anyways,” as we stepped out onto the deck. I took a deep breathe, taking in the salty air. It smelled like home. Being one of the Hunters’ of Artemis is a great privilege, but sometimes I got homesick. I looked at the miles and miles of bright, blue ocean. Smiling intensely, but then it faltered a bit. I looked around, searching for something. But all I saw were women, men, and children. All of the upper class in outfits that cost more then what the lower classes paid for this trip. “Is anything wrong Seasa? I thought you would love being here, what is it?” I plastered my smile back on my face, this time fake though. “Nothing at all Tonia. Though lets just go to our cabin so we don’t get into anymore trouble,” I had a bad feeling about this. I didn’t know what it was. But if felt like something was going to happen it. Maybe even make a major change in our lives. Tonia looked at my strangely, but didn’t question me. She knew I was right. We walked down the halls and the stairs, going through twisting corners every once in awhile. “Tonia, Sea! Where have you been?” Indie whispered in annoyance. “I’ve been covering for you two for the last half hour! You both are going to be in so much trouble when Arte-” “No need to tell them this Indie, I noticed from the beginning,” Indie turned around eyes widened. I looked up to see Artemis. Dark black hair in a short Egyptian cut, silver blue eyes, and in a silver gray dress. She knitted her eyebrows at all three of us. Oh for the love of the gods, why is it that only us three ever get caught? “Tonia, Indie, and especially you Sea. How many times have I told you not to break ff from the group? We stick together. We are all hunters, are we not?” we all nodded our heads solemnly. I hope she didn’t make us do chores fro a week again. Some bows the other girls have are just always filthy, and so are their chitons'. “This is your last warning, I’m telling you three. Your on the verge of a serous punishment.” Artemis sighed, and walked away. She had something to do, she had told us earlier. Category:Contest: April 2013 Category:Mcleo1 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest